How Heavy Is Blood?
by Lamia of the Dark
Summary: Twoshot. Based on a kink meme prompt. Kenny and his squad survived the roast chicken titan's transformation, kidnapped Armin and Hanji while Levi's squad was busy dealing with the titan, and are planning to have some 'fun' with them... WARNING: rape.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

~ How Heavy Is Blood? ~

Hanji isn't sure exactly what their captors have in store for her and Armin, at first. The kid is taken to a different room, but separating prisoners is a standard practice that tells her nothing - or next to nothing, anyway - about the enemies' intentions. The same goes for having her ankles shackled together and her hands bound over her head, the rope secured through a steel ring high on the wall, and having her maneuver gear removed and carried off to some unknown location.

Once the underlings clear out of the room, Kenny reaches out to undo the fastenings on Hanji's pants and it suddenly becomes very obvious to her what his intentions are. He slips his hand under the loosened waistband and fondles her briefly through the worn cotton of her panties before returning to the task of undressing her.

She wonders if he is hoping to torture some kind of information out of her or if he's just doing this for his own sick pleasure. Her instincts scream for her to fight back, but she knows logically that she is unable to escape her bonds and that attempting to put up resistance in this situation will only lead to further injury or death.

"Why they gotta make these fucking things so _tight_?" Kenny grumbles as he struggles to remove the offending garment, and Hanji almost wants to laugh because despite the situation she is in - or perhaps because of it - it is _almost_ funny. It becomes less amusing when the serial killer growls "fuck this" under his breath and pulls out a knife.

With a few well-placed swipes of the blade, she is naked from the waist down. She doesn't know why he chooses to leave her shirt on but she is grateful to still have that, at least.

Then Kenny is leaning into her body, grabbing her knee roughly in one callused hand, and Hanji lets out a startled sound that is somewhere between a gasp and a sob. As his hand begins to slide up her thigh, Levi's name falls from her lips. She doesn't know if she says it because she's trying to pretend that she is with Levi instead of what's really happening (not that she's ever had that kind of relationship with him in the first place), or because she is wishing he would come and save her, or if she's just saying it to try and annoy Kenny.

Kenny jerks his hands away from her as if he's been burned. She watches in confusion as he backs away a few steps and regards her with an expression that seems oddly familiar to her somehow, but she can't think of _why_.

"You Levi's woman?" Kenny asks, quirking an eyebrow.

Hanji hesitates to answer. Why does he care? Does he actually know Levi somehow other than as the enemy he's been hired to hunt? Will one answer save her and the other condemn her? What should she say?

"You love him," Kenny says, and it doesn't sound like a question. And is it just her imagination or did the serial killer's expression soften somewhat as he said that?

"How do you know Levi?" she blurts out, unable to contain her curiosity.

Kenny chuckles. "What, the last name isn't enough of a clue?" he says, sounding amused.

"It's a common enough name, though, isn't it?" Hanji puts forth uncertainly. She's thinking of Mikasa and how there must be more Ackermans somewhere, and Mikasa and Levi don't seem to be related to each other anyway, and there's no way that this guy is actually related to either of them, right?

"Not really," her interlocutor replies. "There's just one family of us, although I lost track of some of the cousins. Levi is my sister's kid."

~to be concluded~

 **A/N:** Yes, there will be a second part, there will be closure, and Levi will actually be in it.


	2. Chapter 2

~ How Heavy Is Blood? ~

Kenny tosses something to him. It's more of an underhanded lob than a throw, and Levi understands that whatever is being tossed is something he's meant to catch, not something that's thrown with intent to harm him.

It's a key.

"She's in the room at the end of the hall," his uncle tells him as he slides past Levi toward the exit.

And Levi lets him escape, because as much as he'd love to kill the bastard, _damn it_ , rescuing Hanji is his priority and he won't allow anything to sidetrack him.

When he enters the room and sees the state of Hanji's clothing, Levi's vision clouds over with red and his mind is consumed with thoughts of revenge.

"Levi..."

Her voice, quiet and tremulous, snaps him out of it. Levi crosses the room in a few quick strides and once he is beside Hanji, he takes off his cloak and wraps it around her waist, tying off the ends over her left hip. From a fashion standpoint, the makeshift skirt looks godawful, especially paired with her yellow shirt. As far as preserving her modesty goes, it will work well enough.

He knows he should probably say something, offer some words of comfort, but he doesn't know what to say, and if he tries he's likely to say something wrong or insensitive or stupid. So he remains silent as he kneels to unlock the shackles that bind her ankles, remains silent as he draws a blade and cuts the rope that binds her hands.

Once she is free from her bonds, Hanji throws her arms around him, crying out, " _Levi!_ "

It's only the second thing she's said this whole time, and he suddenly realizes how _wrong_ that seems.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him," Levi says as he hugs her tightly.

"Levi, I'm okay," Hanji says. "He didn't-"

The rest of her sentence is drowned out by a titan's roar reverberating through the building.

"Damn it, I told the brat not to fucking transform," Levi hisses.

"I guess that means they found Armin?" Hanji says, with a small laugh which turns into a sob.

Levi hooks a thumb under the strap of her googles and gently pulls them off of her head, tucking them into his jacket pocket.

"Go ahead and cry all you want," he says as he lifts her into his arms bridal-style. "You're safe. I've got you."

* * *

When Levi reaches the rendezvous point where the rest of his squad waits, Eren's titan body is already evaporating beside it and Mikasa has settled Armin and Eren - who both appear to be unconscious - among a nest of blankets in the back of the wagon.

"One of us needs to be on horseback," Levi says pointedly to Mikasa.

Mikasa glances down at the boys, and for a moment Levi thinks she is going to protest. Then the girl's gaze travels back to the captain, lingering on the woman cradled in his arms. Hanji is openly weeping, her face buried against Levi's neck, and Levi is clinging as fiercely to her as she does to him. It doesn't look like either of them will let go of the other anytime soon. Silently, Mikasa nods and turns to mount the waiting horse.

On their way back to the city, after she has calmed down a bit, Hanji tells Levi everything. And although he would rather not have to hear some of the things she is telling him, he knows that she needs to talk about them. He listens, occasionally murmuring soothing words or rubbing her back reassuringly when her words give way to sobs.

When she gets to a certain part of her tale, Levi wonders if she realizes she has as good as admitted that she is in love with him. He does not interrupt her to remark on it, however, and then the thought is driven from his mind with the revelation that Kenny is his uncle. He had always kind of suspected that Kenny might actually be his _father_ , but...

"He told you he's my uncle?" Levi blurts out.

"He specifically said that you're his sister's child," Hanji replies. "I would have asked him more about it, but at that point someone started banging on the door and shouting about intruders, and he left..."

* * *

"Where's your shadow?" Erwin asks, having spotted Hanji alone. In the weeks since they returned, Levi has rarely left her side.

"Taking a monster dump, or so he claimed," she says without looking up from whatever she is writing.

"It must be nice to have a few minutes to yourself once in a while," the commander remarks.

"He can be a little overbearing at times," Hanji replies with a faint smile, "but it's hard to be annoyed with someone for _caring about me_."

Erwin's expression tells her that he wants to probe more into the nature of her relationship with Levi, but at that moment Levi enters the room and Erwin quickly changes tack, asking, "How's your shoulder?"

"Much better. It hardly even hurts anymore." She turns to Levi as he sits down besides her and asks, "So how was it?"

"The toilet is lucky it survived," Levi deadpans.

"Oh? It should be awarded a medal of valor for such a feat! Wouldn't you agree, Erwin?"

But Erwin is already gone, having taken the discussion of Levi's bowel movements as his cue to leave.

~end~


End file.
